you've got mail (kind of)
by Cronomon
Summary: The daily lives of school idols, as told through texting. NicoMaki, NozoEli, TsubaHono, RinPana, KotoUmi.


**To:** Yazawa Nico  
><strong>From:<strong> Kousaka Honoka  
>yo nico-chan do u think maki would say yes if i asked her out<p>

**To:** Kousaka Honoka  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>idk maybe?<p>

**To:** Kousaka Honoka  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>but like don't cuz im gonna ask her out<p>

**To:** Yazawa Nico  
><strong>From:<strong> Kousaka Honoka  
>nah man snooze ya lose<p>

**To:** Kousaka Honoka  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>ok fuck you too<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Nishikino Maki  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>MAKI DON'T DO IT<p>

**To:** Yazawa Nico  
><strong>From:<strong> Nishikino Maki  
>?<p>

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>u may get a questionable question later<p>

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>no matter what happens don't say yes<p>

**To:** Yazawa Nico  
><strong>From:<strong> Nishikino Maki  
>why<p>

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>bc the amazing nico nico said so<p>

**To:** Yazawa Nico  
><strong>From:<strong> Nishikino Maki  
>ok i wasn't aware u became my mom overnight<p>

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>shut up it's for ur own good<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Ayase Eli  
><strong>From:<strong> Toujou Nozomi  
>woww hard to believe we're already third years huh?<p>

**To: **Toujou Nozomi  
><strong>From:<strong> Ayase Eli  
>I know! Time sure flies by.<p>

**To:** Ayase Eli  
><strong>From:<strong> Toujou Nozomi  
>yeah like we have 1 year left and there's still so much to do<p>

**To:** Ayase Eli  
><strong>From:<strong> Toujou Nozomi  
>if u know what i mean<p>

**To:** Ayase Eli  
><strong>From:<strong> Toujou Nozomi  
>;)<p>

**To: **Toujou Nozomi  
><strong>From:<strong> Ayase Eli  
>Nozomi!<p>

**To:** Ayase Eli  
><strong>From:<strong> Toujou Nozomi  
>;))<p>

**To: **Toujou Nozomi  
><strong>From:<strong> Ayase Eli  
>If I hold my phone to the side that looks like a winking smiley face!<p>

**To:** Ayase Eli  
><strong>From:<strong> Toujou Nozomi  
>elicchi u poor sweet child<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Sonoda Umi  
><strong>From:<strong> Minami Kotori  
>since when did honoka like maki?<p>

**To:** Minami Kotori  
><strong>From:<strong> Sonoda Umi  
>What.<p>

**To:** Sonoda Umi  
><strong>From:<strong> Minami Kotori  
>ikr!<p>

**To:** Sonoda Umi  
><strong>From:<strong> Minami Kotori  
>apparently she's gonna ask her out?<p>

**To:** Minami Kotori  
><strong>From:<strong> Sonoda Umi  
>What.<p>

**To:** Sonoda Umi  
><strong>From:<strong> Minami Kotori  
>she got rly competitive w nico-chan about it too

**To:** Minami Kotori  
><strong>From:<strong> Sonoda Umi  
>What.<p>

**To:** Sonoda Umi  
><strong>From: <strong>Minami Kotori  
>i was like 100% sure she had a thing for tsubasa too<p>

**To: **Minami Kotori  
><strong>From: <strong>Sonoda Umi  
>What.<p>

**To:** Sonoda Umi  
><strong>From:<strong> Minami Kotori  
>nvm<p>

**To:** Sonoda Umi  
><strong>From:<strong> Minami Kotori  
>actually while we're on the topic<p>

**To:** Sonoda Umi  
><strong>From:<strong> Minami Kotori  
>wanna see a movie this weekend?<p>

**To:** Minami Kotori  
><strong>From:<strong> Sonoda Umi  
>What.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Hoshizora Rin, Koizumi Hanayo  
><strong>From:<strong> Nishikino Maki  
>So... Honoka just asked me out?<p>

**To: **Koizumi Hanayo, Nishikino Maki  
><strong>From:<strong> Hoshizora Rin  
>nyaaaa!<p>

**To: **Koizumi Hanayo, Nishikino Maki  
><strong>From:<strong> Hoshizora Rin  
>omgomgomgomg<p>

**To:** Hoshizora Rin, Nishikino Maki  
><strong>From: <strong>Koizumi Hanayo  
>what did u say?<p>

**To:** Hoshizora Rin, Koizumi Hanayo  
><strong>From:<strong> Nishikino Maki  
>Nothing yet…<p>

**To:** Hoshizora Rin, Koizumi Hanayo  
><strong>From:<strong> Nishikino Maki  
>Any suggestions?<p>

**To:** Hoshizora Rin, Nishikino Maki  
><strong>From: <strong>Koizumi Hanayo  
>I mean… Do you want to go out with her?<p>

**To:** Hoshizora Rin, Koizumi Hanayo  
><strong>From:<strong> Nishikino Maki  
>… I dunno<p>

**To: **Koizumi Hanayo, Nishikino Maki  
><strong>From:<strong> Hoshizora Rin  
>omgomgomgomg<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Toujou Nozomi  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>ohhhhhh myyyyyy goddddd honoka asked maki out she beat me to it imma beat her up<p>

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>like i specifically told her not to do it and what'd she do she went and did it she fuckin did it nozomi can u believe this shit<p>

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>what a backstabber she is unworthy of the title of idol i am going to strip her of all her glory and honor and tear apart the ground from which she rose i will end her life i swear i will I SWEAR ON ME MUM I WILL END HER MARK MY WORDS<p>

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>what if maki says yes<p>

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>nozomi<p>

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>what do i do help me o queen of lesbians<p>

**To:** Yazawa Nico  
><strong>From:<strong> Toujou Nozomi  
>ok first of all calm down ur like 12<p>

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>FUCK. YOU.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Ayase Eli  
><strong>From: <strong>Toujou Nozomi  
>lol nico-chan's freaking out bc honoka asked out maki<p>

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
><strong>From: <strong>Ayase Eli  
>Honoka did what?<p>

**To:** Ayase Eli  
><strong>From: <strong>Toujou Nozomi  
>asked out maki<p>

**To:** Ayase Eli  
><strong>From: <strong>Toujou Nozomi  
>ah young love<p>

**To:** Ayase Eli  
><strong>From: <strong>Toujou Nozomi  
>i sure hope they don't move too fast and do something they're not prepared for<p>

**To:** Ayase Eli  
><strong>From: <strong>Toujou Nozomi  
>since apparently it takes like 3 years to get to it for some people<p>

**To:** Ayase Eli  
><strong>From: <strong>Toujou Nozomi  
>if u know what i mean<p>

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
><strong>From: <strong>Ayase Eli  
>Nozomi!<p>

**To:** Ayase Eli  
><strong>From: <strong>Toujou Nozomi  
>;)<p>

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
><strong>From: <strong>Ayase Eli  
>We have the Love Live coming up! How can Honoka let herself be carried away like this? We must hold a group meeting at once!<p>

**To:** Ayase Eli  
><strong>From: <strong>Toujou Nozomi  
>:

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Sonoda Umi, Minami Kotori  
><strong>From:<strong> Kousaka Honoka  
>gross can't believe we got stuck in a group lecture on a weekend :(<p>

**To:** Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori  
><strong>From: <strong>Sonoda Umi  
>Honoka, it's your fault.<p>

**To:** Sonoda Umi, Minami Kotori  
><strong>From:<strong> Kousaka Honoka  
>nahhhh<p>

**To:** Kousaka Honoka, Sonoda Umi  
><strong>From:<strong> Minami Kotori  
>lol ^_^<p>

**To:** Kousaka Honoka, Sonoda Umi, Minami Kotori  
><strong>From:<strong> Ayase Eli  
>I can see you guys texting. Put down your phones.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Sonoda Umi  
><strong>From: <strong>Minami Kotori  
>so that lecture kind of ruined movie plans<p>

**To: **Minami Kotori  
><strong>From:<strong> Sonoda Umi  
>Apparently so.<p>

**To:** Sonoda Umi  
><strong>From: <strong>Minami Kotori  
>wanna try again next week?<p>

**To: **Minami Kotori  
><strong>From:<strong> Sonoda Umi  
>I would love to.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Koizumi Hanayo  
><strong>From:<strong> Hoshizora Rin  
>kayochin! a new ramen place just opened nya! let's go nyaaaa<p>

**To:** Hoshizora Rin  
><strong>From: <strong>Koizumi Hanayo  
>ok sounds good ^^<p>

**To:** Koizumi Hanayo  
><strong>From:<strong> Hoshizora Rin  
>yay!<p>

**To:** Koizumi Hanayo  
><strong>From:<strong> Hoshizora Rin  
>it's a date nyaa!<p>

**To:** Hoshizora Rin  
><strong>From: <strong>Koizumi Hanayo  
>a date indeed :)<p>

**To:** Koizumi Hanayo  
><strong>From:<strong> Hoshizora Rin  
>:3<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Nishikino Maki  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>MAKI-CHANNNNN SAY IT AIN'T SO<p>

**To: **Yazawa Nico  
><strong>From: <strong>Nishikino Maki  
>you really need to stop typing in all caps<p>

**To: **Yazawa Nico  
><strong>From: <strong>Nishikino Maki  
>it hurts my eyes<p>

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>TELL ME YOU DIDN'T SAY YES TO HONOKA<p>

**To: **Yazawa Nico  
><strong>From: <strong>Nishikino Maki  
>ok or u can ignore me that's cool whatever<p>

**To: **Yazawa Nico  
><strong>From: <strong>Nishikino Maki  
>and maybe i DID say yes<p>

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>D:<p>

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>;_;<p>

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>T_T<p>

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>maki-chan why<p>

**To: **Yazawa Nico  
><strong>From: <strong>Nishikino Maki  
>… maybe because a CERTAIN SOMEONE was taking forever<p>

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>…?<p>

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>ohhh!<p>

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>omg ur such a tsundere if u wanted to go out with the amazing nico u could've just said so silly maki-chan<p>

**To: **Yazawa Nico  
><strong>From: <strong>Nishikino Maki  
>go fuck urself<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Kira Tsubasa  
><strong>From: <strong>Kousaka Honoka  
>i told you she wasn't interested in me -_-<p>

**To:** Kira Tsubasa  
><strong>From: <strong>Kousaka Honoka  
>u happy now?<p>

**To: **Kousaka Honoka  
><strong>From:<strong> Kira Tsubasa  
>yes<p>

**To:** Kira Tsubasa  
><strong>From: <strong>Kousaka Honoka  
>ur the weirdest gf ever<p>

**To: **Kousaka Honoka  
><strong>From:<strong> Kira Tsubasa  
>shut up i just wanted to make sure<p>

**To: **Kousaka Honoka  
><strong>From:<strong> Kira Tsubasa  
>she was giving you looks before…<p>

**To:** Kira Tsubasa  
><strong>From: <strong>Kousaka Honoka  
>no she wasn't<p>

**To:** Kira Tsubasa  
><strong>From: <strong>Kousaka Honoka  
>lol but it's kinda cute when ur jealous<p>

**To: **Kousaka Honoka  
><strong>From:<strong> Kira Tsubasa  
>quiet you<p>

**To:** Kira Tsubasa  
><strong>From: <strong>Kousaka Honoka  
>love u too<p>

**To:** Kira Tsubasa  
><strong>From: <strong>Kousaka Honoka  
>we still on for this weekend?<p>

**To: **Kousaka Honoka  
><strong>From:<strong> Kira Tsubasa  
>yeah since a certain idol group leader got herself into a lecture last week<p>

**To:** Kira Tsubasa  
><strong>From: <strong>Kousaka Honoka  
>ok first off that wasn't my fault at all<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Ayase Eli  
><strong>From: <strong>Toujou Nozomi  
>according to the cards everyone in the group is dating<p>

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
><strong>From: <strong>Ayase Eli  
>What?!<p>

**To:** Ayase Eli  
><strong>From: <strong>Toujou Nozomi  
>believe in the heart of the cards elicchi<p>

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
><strong>From: <strong>Ayase Eli  
>But I just gave them the lecture!<p>

**To:** Ayase Eli  
><strong>From: <strong>Toujou Nozomi  
>u sure did<p>

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
><strong>From: <strong>Ayase Eli  
>Where could I have gone wrong?<p>

**To:** Ayase Eli  
><strong>From: <strong>Toujou Nozomi  
>well u kinda have trouble figuring out peoples' inner desires<p>

**To:** Ayase Eli  
><strong>From: <strong>Toujou Nozomi  
>like what they really want<p>

**To:** Ayase Eli  
><strong>From: <strong>Toujou Nozomi  
>what they're trying to tell you<p>

**To:** Ayase Eli  
><strong>From: <strong>Toujou Nozomi  
>if u know what i mean<p>

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
><strong>From: <strong>Ayase Eli  
>I don't understand.<p>

**To:** Ayase Eli  
><strong>From: <strong>Toujou Nozomi  
>i want to have sex with you<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> All Contacts  
><strong>From: <strong>Hoshizora Rin  
>omgomgomg guess who kayo chin and i just saw out on a date!<p>

**To:** All Contacts  
><strong>From: <strong>Hoshizora Rin  
>HONOKA AND TSUBASA NYA!<p>

**To:** All Contacts  
><strong>From: <strong>Hoshizora Rin  
>they're so cute nya :3<p>

**To: **Hoshizora Rin  
><strong>From:<strong> Nishikino Maki  
>cool<p>

**To: **Hoshizora Rin  
><strong>From: <strong>Yazawa Nico  
>FUCK YEAH VICTORY IS MINE<p>

**To:** Sonoda Umi  
><strong>From:<strong> Minami Kotori  
>i told u it was them in the theater in front of us!<p>

**To: **Minami Kotori  
><strong>From:<strong> Sonoda Umi  
>I'm right next to you. Why are you texting me?<p>

**To:** Hoshizora Rin  
><strong>From:<strong> Kousaka Honoka  
>rin wtf i thought we were friends<p>

**To:** Kousaka Honoka  
><strong>From: <strong>Kousaka Yukiho  
>ONEE-CHAN YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?<p>

**To:** Kousaka Honoka  
><strong>From: <strong>Kousaka Yukiho  
>WHY DID I HAVE TO FIND THIS OUT FROM YOUR WEIRD CAT FRIEND<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Kira Tsubasa  
><strong>From: <strong>Kousaka Honoka  
>and that's the story of how i came out to my family<p>

**To:** Kousaka Honoka  
><strong>From: <strong>Kira Tsubasa  
>thrilling<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Nishikino Maki  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>gross gross gross i just walked by the student council room and i'm 10000% sure eli and nozomi are fucking in there<p>

**To:** Yazawa Nico  
><strong>From: <strong>Nishikino Maki  
>why in the world would you feel the need to tell me that<p>

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>cuz ur my girlfriend<p>

**To:** Yazawa Nico  
><strong>From: <strong>Nishikino Maki  
>you're dumb<p>

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>but you love me<p>

**To:** Yazawa Nico  
><strong>From: <strong>Nishikino Maki  
>…maybe<p>

**To:** Nishikino Maki  
><strong>From:<strong> Yazawa Nico  
>~~~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Toujou Nozomi  
><strong>From: <strong>Ayase Eli  
>Horosho.<p>

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
><strong>From: <strong>Ayase Eli  
>;)<p>

**To: **Ayase Eli  
><strong>From: <strong>Toujou Nozomi  
>wow<p>

**To:** Toujou Nozomi**  
><strong>**From:** Ayase Eli  
>Did I do that right?<p>

****To: ****Ayase Eli**  
><strong>From: <strong>**Toujou Nozomi  
>yea don't worry<p>

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
><strong>From: <strong>Ayase Eli  
>Horosho!<p>

****To: ****Ayase Eli**  
><strong>From: <strong>**Toujou Nozomi  
>for the record you might be the cutest most incapable girlfriend ever<p>

**To:** Toujou Nozomi  
><strong>From: <strong>Ayase Eli  
>:D<p> 


End file.
